dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Vicnoran dubbing/Tropes
Blooper: ** Any dub by Nova Media. * Dueling Dubs: ** Almost all of Nelvana's shows were redubbed for KidsCo when the channel premiered in the United El Kadsreian Nations. The only shows safe were Pelswick, Cyberchase, Wayside, and The Fairly OddParents!. The examples were: *** Braceface was redubbed from it's original dub by S&S Post (aired on Jetix and VBC 2) into a new dub from Baker Digital Productions. *** Blaster's Universe from it's in-house VBC dub (aired on that channel and Minimax) into a new dub also from Baker Digital Productions. Hörður Faheemsson was kept as Blaster. *** The Care Bears Family from it's 1980s VBC in-house dub into a newer dub from Baker Digital Productions. Bobcat Nani was kept as Braveheart Lion and Kitty Saughai was kept as Shreekly. * Man of a Thousand Voices: ** Kitty Saughai, new wave/synthpop/dance music/post-punk vocalist is known for her multi-octave range, which can go from maniacal shrieking to very soothing slow dance music singing. She's also a voice actress, having voiced , , , , among others. ** Hörður Faheemsson, who is Icelandic-Barokian, is also a voice actor when he comes to Vicnora, and boy, his magic gets teleported along with him. He got to voice in the Vicnoran dub as well as in the Barokian dub, and in Vicnoran dubbing he is most known for voicing many characters from cartoons aired on VBC and TWO2 among other channels. ** Bobcat Nani has a deep bass voice that can be used for both serious and comedic purposes. ** Presbitero Mahi, good god. He's a Filipino-Vicnoran who's voiced , , , (and Periwinkle), and many others since 1976. * The Other Darrin: ** What's With Andy? was hit hard by this. First, the titular character was recast with Presbitero Mahi after the original voice actor Seh Baxi had died, then everybody (save Shota Kita as Danny) ended up getting recast multiple times over the last two seasons. First Mayor Roth was recast with Koz Petrovic (the old voice actor, Talon Winter, was a celebrity and too expensive to keep using), then so was Teri with Kitty Saughai (the old voice actor, Meg Kasahu, had died as well), then Lori with Shotina Kita (the old voice actor, Yan Min LeFrançois, decided the role was "not for her"), then Al Larkin with Bobcat Nani (the old voice actor, Peter Drahi, had lost the ability to sound like Al), and the list went on and on before in the final season Principal DeRosa was recast with Drew Sani (the old voice actor, Guido Nani, had decided to go from doing dub work for imported cartoons to working for the Vicnoran embassy in Ireland). * Translation with an Agenda: ** The Jetix dub of Braceface was clearly translated by someone who did not like the Anvilicious bits about Sharon being a vegetarian. As a result, the dub had a tendency of making the morals for the episodes where Sharon shoves animal rights down people's throats "All vegans are psycho lunatics" and even made the audience root for the fast food industry. Averted with the KidsCo dub, which was a straight translation. Category:Tropes Category:Vicnoran language Category:Dubs Category:Dubbing